Natalio/Original Timeline
Natalio del Flores 'is a character who appears in the Soul series. Biography Early Life Natalio was born to an Elven mother. His mother Liathari, the last of the fully blooded Elven, died during his birth. The man who impregnated her, a noble named Damian del Flores, found out about the existance of the child and took him. He noticed Natalio had small, pointy ears, so he constantly had the child wearing something over his head to cover them. Soon after, Damian married a young woman named Estela. However, Damian never stopped loving Natalio's mother, and found himself giving Natalio most of his attention. Estela soon became easily jealous of the attention Natalio recieved, not only from Damian, but from other people. Due to his elven lineage, Natalio was especially beautiful. As Natalio grew older, he found himself the target of Estela's scorn. For a long time, he did not know why. He still doesn't know. The one thing Estela did like about Natalio, was his natural inclination towards flowers. Their mansion had the most beautiful garden of various flower bushes and trees. Natalio tended to the garden very often. Damian and Estela did not let him leave the Mansion very often so that no one would find out about his ears, so the Garden was his favourite place to be when he longed to be outside of the mansion walls. Estela only took Natalio out for his piano and reading lessons A few months after Natalio turned 13, his Damian and Estela acquired a man named Lucio to accompany Natalio outside of the home. He was in the garden when it happened, sitting on the swing Damian had made for him. They introduced the young man to him. His hair was dark and he was taller than Natalio. "I am Lucio Cavallero," he said, sounding almost bored. "It is my duty to protect and accompany you." Damian explained to Natalio that if he wanted to leave the mansion, he was to take Lucio with him. Although he was happy he could now leave home whenever he pleased, he wasn't very excited about having this Lucio accompany him. The other boy seemed so bland. With that, Damian and Estela left for a few months, leaving Lucio and Natalio alone with the servants and butlers. Although Natalio thought Lucio was a bit too serious, he was quite nice to look at, and he enjoyed being able to leave the house. One day, he told Lucio he wanted to go to the forest. Lucio did not think this was a good idea, although Estela and Damian had not set any restrictions on where Natalio was allowed to go. While in the forest, Natalio picked several leaves and made wreathes, one of which he gave to Lucio. As they ventured a bit deeper into the woods, Natalio spotted a glowing, red cyrstal-type thing. He immediately went to see what it was. Lucio called for him to stop, but his small fingers were already on the shard. Abruptly, many images flashed through Natalio's mind of various other elves and then the image of a very sinister-looking sword. Natalio wanted to move away, but he couldn't. He was stuck. ''"You can do it. You can bring them back!" ''a female voice hissed in his head. He was suddenly enveloped in pain and he screamed and fell unconscious. ''A woman with dark hair and purple eyes stared at Natalio. Her ears were pointed, like his. She smiled at him, although it looked a bit strained. "Our fate is in your hands. Soul Edge and Soulcalibur are they key to our revival...." The woman flashed two images of two different swords in his head. "Please, look at what we've suffered!" Images of dying elves, and elves being attacked by humans flashed through Natalio's mind. Natalio woke up with a start. Above him, he saw Lucio and sat up to wrap his arms around the older boy. The visions he'd seen had scared him terribly and he wouldn't let go of the brunette. 1587-1588 It had been three years since the event, and Natalio had matured at a rapid pace. The woman in his mind kept appearing and talking to him. She told him he needed to learn the ways of the Ancients. So, He had demanded that he be able to train with Lucio so he could learn to fight. He refused to take no for an answer and had his father get a peculiar blade crafted. It was circular and Natalio didn't want any other weapon type offered to him. Vienna, the woman in his mind, had told him that had been her old weapon. When Lucio suggested he train with someone else, Natalio said he only wanted to train with Lucio. So, everyday for a few months, Lucio and Natalio sparred in the garden. As they trained, Vienna told him more and more about the ancient elves and their traditions. She told him about how the sword Soul Edge had used to be a normal blade, crafted by a special elven smith, but the humans had taken it and corrupted it. If he were to attain the sword himself, he could extract the souls from it and revive the elves. Natalio set this in his mind as a new mission, but he knew he wasn't ready to leave, not yet. 7 months later, Natalio decided to take a break and got on his childhood swing. As he swung, he weaved together flowers to make a crown for Lucio when the older man arrived. He was surprised however when a flower was put in his hair from behind. He turned his head to see Lucio. Natalio watched as Lucio walked around the swing and kneeled in front of Natalio so they were face to face. He held another flower in his hand and handed this one to Natalio. Natalio was slightly confused by these actions. He stared at the flower. Lucio had handed him a red carnation, and the one in his hair was a white camellia. A slight flush grew on his cheeks and he wondered if Lucio knew the meaning of these flowers. "Lucio, do you- He didn't get to finish his question, for Lucio had kissed him. 1589 Vienna was telling him he was ready. Estela had just given birth to two twins, and Damian had been sent to the army. Nightmare had spread his influence from Germany and into France. The threat of Soul Edge was getting closer day by day. Natalio knew the day was coming where he would have to leave his new baby siblings and his Lucio. Lucio....He had not told Lucio about any of his plans. He hoped the older man would understand. He had to do this. During the night, Natalio took his Ring Blade from the armoury and left. No one would know he was gone until sun up. Soulcalibur IV Soulcalibur V Physical Appearance Natalio is pale and blonde with yellow-green eyes. Although they are hidden by his hair in Soulcalibur IV, he has strangely pointed ears. All of his costumes are rather fanservice-y, especially for a male character. The primary colours are red, blue, black and white. Personality Fighting Style Weapons Natalio uses what is called a Ring Blade for fighting. In Soulcalibur IV, his weapon is called '''Razor Rose. It is black with red blades extending from it. However, in Soulcalibur V, his Ring Blade is diiferent. It is called White Sunflower. Critical Finish '''Wrath of the Elven: '''Natalio channels all the pain and misery the elves have felt and passes it onto his opponent, killing them slowly and painfully through a kiss. Critical Edge '''Death Waltz: '''Natalio twirls and spins, slicing his opponent with his ring blade with every movement. He has two different versions of this. If he is under Vienna's possession, he adds an extra final move, that is more vicious than how he typically is.